Harmonica HighSchool Host Club
by midnafan105
Summary: On Hikari's first day of school, she accidently breaks a expensive vase in music room #3. After she is forced to work as a host in the Harmonica HighSchool Host Club. Will there be a few friendships, crushes and even love? Find out when you read.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the huge school in front of me. "Wow… It's huge…" I muttered.

Okay, let me introduce myself. I'm Hikari. I'm new here in Harmonica town, l just moved here a few days ago with my brother, Thomas. I'm still at the age where I must go to school, (sadly…) so I ended up enrolling in the local high school here, Harmonica High. Today is my first day, and, I have no idea where to go…

"Hello, may I help you?" I turned to see a girl looking at me. She had blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She had on a blue vest with a yellow long-sleeved blouse underneath, brown jeans and cowboy boots. "I'm Kathy, nice to meet ya." She put out her hand. I grabbed her extended hand and shook it.

"I'm Hikari. I'm new here and I believe I'm lost…" I showed an embarrassed smile.

"No prob.! We all get lost on our first day! It seems like tradition for school, huh?" She joked. I chuckled a little. "Anyway, c'mon, I'll show you around." I followed her with into the large building with all my books and my bag.

The second we stepped through the doors, I was amazed. It all seemed too beautiful, to _luxury. _I sighed.

'_This is a school?' _I thought. '_It looks more like a mansion.'_

Kathy lead me to the principal's office, where I got a map of the school and my schedule for which class I had to be at and at which time I was to be there.

Good news, I made it through my first day! Expect, there's an upcoming test I have to study for… Boo tests…

So, I am currently walking through the whole school searching for one place, _one place, _that's quiet enough for me to be able to concentrate.

I've already been to all three of the libraries, all packed with students and loud. I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet! So, why aren't they?!

Here's the last destination I'm trying. The abandoned room nobody uses. Music room #3.

I opened the door to be greeted by rose petals in my face.

"Welcome." I hear voices say. I open my eyes to find a pack of handsome boys looking straight at me.

"Um, hello." One of them walks up to me. He has slick blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white vest with matching pants. He had a blue long sleeved shirt underneath his vest and a yellow rose attached to the left side of his vest.

"Hello, princess. How are you today?" I blushed at the fact of being called a 'princess'. "Who would you like to company you to a late lunch today?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm new and I have no idea what's going on here." I started backing up."I'm just looking for a quiet place to study for the test going up…" I kept backing up farther and farther while I talked." I should really be going." They all looked so confused, all expect for one. I felt something touch my back and I suddenly felt myself turn around to see what it was and I reached to grab for it, missing it by an inch.

It crashed to the ground, spewing glass pieces all across the floor.

"Oh no…" I whispered to no one in particular.

I broke the beautiful blue vase that had been on display.

Oh no.

I'm going to be in _so _much trouble. With the school _and_ with my brother.

"Oh no…" I heard two voice above me. "This is bad. We were going to give that vase to the queen of England…" I popped up.

"I-I-I-I'm so, SO sorry! I must have ruined everything!" I blurted.

"No, It's alright." The black haired boy in the corner with his Mac laptop spoke up. "But, we'll just need you to work for us for a little while."

Work? What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean _work?_"

"As in, you become a host here at the Harmonica Host Club." He said.

Me? Be a host? I was never much of a host. Even if it's simple house guests!

But, I guess I did break the vase that they were going to present to a famous figure. I guess I owe them. _Big._

"O-okay. I'll be a host. But, I'm not good at being a host, so, please don't expect much from me."

"Don't worry." The blonde spoke. "Mister, I'll make a host, out of you!" I laughed at the sudden reference to the classic Disney movie.

I stopped laughing for a while to ask questions."Excuse me for asking but, what are your names?"

The blonde talked first. "Gill."

Next the cute boy with the silver hair. "Toby."

Then the boy with the dirty blonde hair and hairpins. "Chase."

The black haired boy with glasses who told me I'd have to work here. "Jin."

The boy with the light brown hair. "Gale."

And last but not least, the boy with the blue hair. "Luke."

I smiled. "I'm Hikari."

Who knows what will come after today.

_Hopefully good luck._

* * *

Hello! How is everyone! I'm fine. So, I love Ouran High School Host Club and I wanted to do something in a high school setting with Harvest Moon Animal Parade so I made it all Ouran-ey. I don't own all the references such as Mulan or the Queen of England.

I don't own Harvest Moon or Disney or the queen of England.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm home!" I called out, dropping my backpack on the floor.

No answer.

"Thomas!" I called, awaiting a response. He was always home when I got home, always. "THOMAS!" I yelled. I walked farther into the house. All the lights were turned out, and everything was turned off.

I sat down on the sofa and just lied there for at least two minutes. I got up and started to make myself something to eat afterwards.

I had to be honest, I was getting worried. He was my brother, and our brother-sister relationship wasn't a one where we fought 24/7. We were actually super close.

When 10:00 rolled around, I wasn't sure. He still wasn't home and I was too tired to go look for him.

_Crack!_

I stared at the window. A crack of lightning frightened me, momentarily. It sound so close….

I sighed and headed to my plain bedroom. I looked at the plain walls, no decoration, no girly motivational posters here.

I flopped onto my cozy bed and stared at the ceiling. I turned over onto my side and fell asleep.

* * *

I shot up when I heard a loud beeping in my ear. I looked over to my alarm clock. "You couldn't have let me sleep a little longer?" I hit the snooze button and groggily got up. I headed into the kitchen and lazily made myself up a bowl of cereal.

I sighed and sat at the table.

_Did he ever come home yesterday?_ I thought to myself. I dropped my empty bowl into the sink and headed back into my room to change into _real _clothes. Not just PJ's.

As I was rushing around, getting ready for another busy day at school, and at the host club, the phone started ringing.

I turned around and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, miss Hikari," It sounded like Irene from the clinic. "we have some bad news…," I started getting nervous. "You see, your brother was outside during that thunderstorm yesterday, and, he got struck by lightning."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Um, well," I could tell she has hesitating. "He-he died last night." Before I knew, there were tears running from my eyes.

I hung up without even knowing it and let my tears fall.

I was alone.

Fending for myself.

Here in a unknown place to me.

I grabbed a few tissues and held them up to eyes and wiped away my tears. I kept one held up to them as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

Was that lightning strike that frightened me, the one that struck him?

In a matter of minutes I made it to the school campus and I tucked away my tears.

"Hey Hikari." I turned around and saw Toby smiling and walking up to me.

"Oh, hi Toby." I smiled. Why do I feel weird around him? "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" I wanted to answer truthfully, but, I had a feeling he wouldn't know what I was going through. "Are you alright? You look a little down."

I could feel the tears balling up in the sockets of my eyes, wanting and waiting to come out. "I-I-my-ah- my-my brother passed away last night." The tears started to fall and I felt myself losing strength in my legs.

I watched as he stared at me, I was just waiting for him to start laughing at me.

I lost all strength in my legs and started to fall to the ground.

I was expecting to feel the hard, rocky ground under me, but instead, I didn't.

I felt arms catch me and lift me up. I looked up and saw Toby.

"I went through the same thing. My parents passed when I was 5 years old. I hardly remember them." I stared at Toby. I looked ahead to where he was walking. "It'll be better in due time." He smiled at me. "Just know that he loved you and he's in a better place now." That made me feel better.

I realized we were at the front doors. I stood on my own two feet and looked up at him.

"So, where are you headed next?" He asked me.

"Language." I said.

"Oh, I'm headed there too."

"Nice." I smiled. We made it to the door of the small classroom, headed into the loud room and took seats beside each other.

* * *

By the time class was over, I was surprised I was still awake.

I got up from the desk, grabbed my backpack and poked Toby.

"Toby? C'mon, let's go." No answer. I jumped to conclusions and started worrying. I just lost my sibling. Do I have to lose my only friend at this school now? "Toby!" I called.

"Mhm." He muffled. I sighed. He lifted his head and yawned. "Yes?"

"Don't scare me like that." I started walking to the door in the now empty room.

"Like what? I was sleeping." I could hear him move from the desk and trail after me. "Sorry." He said.

"It's fine. I guess I'm just paranoid that I'll lose everyone I know and be alone." I chuckled a little at how silly I must have sounded.

"It's alright. I was scared too. But, someone's always going to be there for you." I looked at him.

"Excuse me asking, but, do you have someone?" I asked.

"I do. My uncle took me in about a day after my parents passed away."

"That's nice." I smiled. I looked away. "I don't have any relatives or anything anymore. But, I'm gonna try living on my own for a while." I smiled. "I mean, what if I grow old and never get married and become one of those crazy cat ladies?" I could tell Toby was smiling. "I want to be able to do my own laundry at least." I looked to his smiling face and started laughing.

We laughed all the way to music room #3. I rested my hand on the handle and pulled on it opening it to see Jin and Gill.

"Hello." Jin said.

"Hey, Toby, Hikari." He smiled when he said my name.

"Where is everyone?" Toby asked.

"Waiting." Gill said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For you two."

"Why for us?"

"Because we're going to the beach." Gill and jin rushed us out the door to a limo waiting out front.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

* * *

Hello! Longer chapter today, huh? Well it's not that much longer… Anyway, as you could probably tell this is a little bit of a depressing chapter, but I threw some TobyXHikari in there so it's all better now, right? I'm sure this isn't going to settle well with HikariXOtherbachelor shippers. Oh well, I like TobyXHikari and I asked my friends opinion and she said it should be TobyXHikari.

I have a challenge people! If you can guess who is who matching up to OHSHC, I'll mention your name in the next A/N and give you a virtual cookie.

You can write it like this is you want:

?-?  
?-?

And so on or you could just write it as a list.

It's an awesome challenge, try it out, maybe you'll win. If many people get it correct, I'll just mention the names of all those people.

Thank you and goodbye.

~midnafan105


	3. Chapter 3

So, there I ended up, 10 minutes after school, in a limo, being driven to a beach somewhere.

The ride was silent most of the way. It felt awkward, sitting there, just waiting for the car to stop.

"So," Luke started. "What's everyone going to do at the beach?!"

No one spoke for a few seconds.

"I think I'm going to ride that rollercoaster on the boardwalk." Chase spoke.

"I-I'm going to join him." Gill said.

"Relax, maybe take a nap…" Toby said.

"Bills." Jin said. Seriously?

Gale remained quiet, as usual.

"I'm gonna go swimming!" Luke said enthusiastically. "EXTREME SWIMMING!" He yelled.

Everyone but me sighed.

In a matter of minutes, we had made it to the beach. I hadn't been to a beach in a few years, but, the times I do remember I was at a beach, I don't think I enjoyed it that much.

All the sand and how it gets stuck in your flip-flops and make them all heavy and hard to walk in, and the freezing cold water, they just never appealed to me.

I climbed out of the car last and looked around at the empty beach.

"Why is it so empty here?" I asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? This is private beach, only available to my family and I." Jin said.

'_Of course' _I thought.

We walked down a little sand hill to a bunch of beach chairs, umbrellas and everything else you would see at a beach in Florida.

I took a seat in nearest beach chair.

Chase and Gill took off in the direction of the boardwalk, Jin headed to house farther down the beach, Luke went down to the water with Gale following close behind and Toby lied beside me, sleeping.

I grabbed my backpack from beside me and pulled out my favourite book, *Insert book name here.*, and started reading.

* * *

About a half an hour later, I heard the sound of two boys laughing.

"That was awesome, wasn't it, Gill?!" I looked up from my book to see Chase and Gill returning.

"Ya, it defiantly was, Chase!" Gill replied.

They both stood over me now. "Why haven't you done anything the whole time we've been here, Hikari?" Chase asked me.

Gill just stood there watching me.

"Look guys, beaches really aren't my thing." I said. "I just don't like them all that much."

They both left me there and walked away. I sighed and went back to reading.

In a few minutes I was yet again distracted by us all leaving.

We all piled back in to luxurious limo and headed back.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I got in the car, and I started fighting to keep my eyes open. After I while, I couldn't fight it anymore. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto Toby's shoulder.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the shorter chapter… I never liked beaches, so I really have nothing to say about them. Ya… Let's move on.**

**Winners of the challenge are:**

**Ulyss and Harvestmoongal2012**

**Congratulations! You both get a virtual cookie!**

**Anyway, that's all I have for this chapter, so, Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a familiar, yet unfamiliar environment. I sat up from the comfy couch and looked around. I recognized it as… the host club?

_Why am I here? _I thought.

"Ah, you're up." A gentle voice spoke. I looked over and saw Toby.

"Toby, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, we couldn't leave you here alone, could we?" The silver haired boy stood. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up off the padded seat. "I'll walk you home." He led me to the door.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that." I said not wanting to be rude. But, inside I was happy that he was offering to walk me home.

"No, it's fine." He smiled. "It's no big deal." I walked over to his side and together we walked out onto the school yard.

We talked about many things as we walked down the pavement path to the large gates that held the school's symbol.

We soon reached my house.

"Um," I blushed. "Thank you for walking me home." I looked at him.

"It's not a problem at all." He said.

We just stood there, looking at each other for a minute at the minimum, before turning to look the other way.

"Thanks again." I said.

"No problem." He said and we faced again and waved goodbye.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. Today was so busy.

But why did I feel so different around Toby? My heart starts racings and my stomach gets butterflies.

Could I…

…_Love Toby?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously?" I muttered under my breath. I stared out at the rain from the comfort of my home. "Do I **have** to walk in the rain?"

I sighed and knew that it won't help anything if I just stand there looking at it through the window.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I opened the door, quickly closed it behind me, and ran through the rain to school.

I kept running through the rain. I looked up at the nearest street sign to find I was about a block away from the school. I picked up the speed and ran faster.

I wasn't paying attention **at all **and ran into someone. I soon fell onto the wet side walk.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I said. I looked up to see Toby. "T-Toby?"

He smiled. "Yes." He held out his hand. "Are you all right, Hikari?"

I took his hand. "Yes," I blushed a little. "I'm fine."

He helped me up and we walked the rest of the way to school together.

We walked through the double gates with the school crest on it.

The bell rung as soon as we stepped foot on school property. And we ended up running to get to class.

I ran up the stairs two steps at a time, and I knew I left Toby behind at the bottom of them. I stopped at the top. "C'mon!"

"I'm coming!" He came and the spiral and kept jogging up the stairs.

We half-ran through the halls, obeying the rules of no running.

I opened the classroom door and tried to sneak my way to my seat. Apparently failing.

"Hikari, Toby?" The teacher questioned. I turned to face the teacher. "Why are you two late?"

"Um," Toby started. "We were just helping prepare a few things."

"Oh, alright. Take your seats." How in the world did he do that?! Before I came here, when I was late for class, I got detention.

I sighed. At least we didn't get in too much trouble.

* * *

After **a long **lecture about something to do with history, we headed for lunch.

I felt like faceplaming when I walked into the cafeteria and heard a familiar voice scream.

"HIKARI! MY DAUGHTER!" I looked at the source, to find myself looking at Gill. Everyone in the room looked at me for a few seconds, before laughing and pointing at me.

I closed my eyes and stormed out. I kept walking to the double doors that lead outside.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

I threw one of the two doors open and ran out onto the large field.

I could hear footsteps behind me.

I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock, resulting in me falling face-first onto the grass.

"Hikari!" Toby yelled. He appeared at my side. "Are you alright?"

I sat up and wiped a batch of mud off my cheek. "I guess." I said. I looked at Toby. "Why are you here? You're probably just going to laugh at me."

"I'm not going to laugh at you." He said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes."

The cherry blossoms around us were in full bloom. We ate our lunch outside. It was kind of like a picnic.

"Um," I looked up at Toby. "Hikari?" He continued. "I-I love you." I stared at him.

"T-Toby," I stuttered. "I love you too." I confessed.


End file.
